¿Esencia de Harry en el pastel de tía Herms?
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: "Moh Ginn ¿Qué es la esencia de Harry y porqué estaba en el pastel de tía Herms?"


"**¿Esencia de Harry en el pastel de tía Herms?"**

Miraba la puerta de la cocina todavía dudando en entrar. Sabía que estaba enojada y aunque tenía toda la razón para estarlo, Harry seguía pensando que había sido un poco drástica al tomar la decisión de terminar su noviazgo.

Caminó decidido a enfrentarla de una vez y que mejor escusa que ayudarle con el pastel del cumpleaños de Hermione. Sonrió de lado imaginando lo que le esperaba y entró.

Ginny miraba hacia el jardín de La Madriguera pensativa, suspiró y se giró para comenzar a armar la crema del pastel pero se sorprendió al ver a Harry acomodando las cosas sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que ya no éramos novios— dijo ella mientras él ponía un hechizo sobre las tazas sucias.

—Me pediste ayuda ¿no es así? Aquí me tienes—

—Eso fue antes de que termináramos—

—Bueno tu mamá se fue con Charlie a Rumania. No creo que te venga mal un poco de ayuda—

— ¿Y es que ahora si tienes tiempo?— preguntó Ginny irónicamente— ¿No tienes una reunión en el Ministerio? ¿Alumnos que entrenar? ¿Hoy no te dejó tu jefe trabajando hasta tarde?

Harry no respondió estaba tratando de no reír. Ginny parecía olvidar su promesa _"Ya no somos nada, ahórrate tus explicaciones para tu jefe. No volverás a escuchar un reclamo más de mi boca Potter" _y parecía buscar las palabras correctas para empezar nuevamente la discusión que ella quería ganar. Pero él no respondió. Se quedó ordenando en silencio, ayudando sin estorbar.

— ¿No piensas responder? ¿Trabajar tantas horas te fritó el cerebro? ¡Oh ya entiendo! Como sabes que he tenido razón todo este tiempo decides callar ante mí…

—Ginny no tienes…

— ¡No qué! Ya empezaste con tus escusas baratas Potter. Eres un…— Toda la rabia contenida por sus desplantes comenzaba a salir sin que ella hiciera algo para detenerla. La harina salió disparada hacia la cabeza de Harry sin que él se diera cuenta y a los pocos segundos la leche también.

La pelirroja comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que encontraba a su paso haciendo que la mezcla que preparaba cayera al suelo casi intacta.

— ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Lo único que te pedía es que no me dejarás sola!— Harry se acercó a ella y la aprisionó contra la mesa. Quería disculparse pero ella no dejaba de gritar y justo cuando abrió la boca para pedirle perdón ella comenzó a golpearlo con la cuchara que yacía a su lado.

— ¡Cinco veces! Cinco veces me dejaste esperándote. Horas y horas esperando a que llegaras y tú… ¡Potter eres un!...

—Por el amor a Dios mujer ¡Cálmate ya!— pedía Harry mientras se protegía de los golpes— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo admito! Me equivoqué mi amor— ella pareció capaz de bajar la guardia y él se aprovechó de su momento de debilidad.

La harina resbalaba sobre su camisa pero lo único que parecía importarle era que Ginny estaba correspondiendo aquel beso. El perdón y el enojo estaban quedando atrás mientras que la pasión y el deseo comenzaban a reinar entre ambos. Terminaron por caer al suelo, entregándose sin medida.

Diciendo con besos y caricias las disculpas que sus labios no pudieron concretar. Amando y perdonando al mismo tiempo…

— ¡Adentro no Harry!— Estaban descontrolados— ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Adentro no Harry!— Un suspiro ahogado, un grito extasiado y dos sonrisas era lo único que podía distinguirse entre aquel desastre. Lo malo al fin había quedado atrás.

Para cuando los demás llegaron no había rastro alguno de aquella pelea. Harry y Ginny estaban muy sonrientes llevando el pastel. Hermione giró entusiasmada y chilló de alegría. "El pastel de Ginny es el mejor, lo malo es que aún no me da la receta ni pista del ingrediente secreto"

Harry se giró a Ginny y en un susurro le preguntó— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste en tan poco tiempo? Pensé que el glaseado había quedado en el suelo—.

—Soy una bruja ¿recuerdas? Aún quedaba un poco de mezcla en el tazón después de… ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al ver como empezaba a palidecer.

Él se giró y la miró horrorizado y ella entendió a la perfección.

— ¡La esencia de Harry!— dijo quedamente pero solo Teddy escuchó porque los gritos del "Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione" sobrepasaban los de ella y Harry.

—Mordida… mordida— gritaban todos emocionados al ver a la castaña acercarse peligrosamente al pastel. Harry y Ginny corrían desde diferentes direcciones pero con un mismo objetivo: arrebatarle el pastel.

Entonces Teddy también comenzó a correr y mientras lo hacía vio como su madrina terminaba por empujar a Harry quien sin poderlo evitar cayó estrepitosamente sobre el pastel.

Todos reían gracias al accidente pero Teddy seguía confundido, tiró del vestido de su madrina y preguntó: "Moh Ginn ¿Qué es la esencia de Harry y porqué estaba en el pastel de tía Herms?"

Ginny sonrió alegremente lo besó en la frente y se giró hacia Harry, lucía desesperado y asqueado, se levantó rápidamente y con apremio tiró del mantel mientras se limpiaba con exageración sus manos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Ginny. Ella estiró su dedo y lo paso por su rostro, lo llevó hasta su boca cerrando los ojos y aclaró sonriendo: "Esta vez sabe muchísimo mejor"


End file.
